La soledad es una sombra oscura
by Ixap Neko
Summary: Ellos no se conocen, son como dos manchas más en el mundo, sin ningún valor real.Pero si se conocen algo puede cambiar y remover la oscura sombra de la soledad, o simplemente seguir igual, esperando en silencio. No es algo que importe realmente.


**1**

Hinata Hyuga nunca había sido muy habladora. Tenía amigos, hablaba con ellos de esto y aquello, pero no se atrevía de iniciar cualquier conversación, ni siquiera si se trataba de algún conocido. No era buena, tampoco, en tomar decisiones por sí misma ni en lo concerniente a ella ni a nada. Desde que podía recordar siempre hubo alguien que, precipitadamente, y sin consultarle, las tomaba por ella, y en secreto esto le agradaba, no sabía por qué. Aunque, en los últimos años, en que su campo de visión del mundo se había expandido junto con su círculo social, este pensamiento había dado un vuelto casi radical.

Cuando iba al colegio todavía, le gustaba sentarse cerca y escuchar la conversación, sino a escondidas, en silencio, removiéndose en la silla y pisándose la punta de los zapatos, y en cuanto le preguntaban algo ella apretaba los labios y decía Sí o No con la cabeza, o añadía algo en voz baja, como si hablara con las hormigas.

–Y tú, Hinata, ¿qué piensas hacer después? –¿después de qué? Pues del instituto.

–No. Yo pienso estudiar idiomas –se pasó el pelo tras las orejas, negando con la cabeza como en cámara lenta–; para maestra.

–¡Vaya mierda! –dijo alguno, con todo de desdén y burla.

Hinata no dijo nada; le ardía el rostro de vergüenza y rabia; apretó la boca y se aferró con fuerza al libro que llevaba entre los brazos y mantuvo el rostro bajo.

***

–¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –dijo una chica, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Hinata que miraba por la ventanilla.

¿Me está hablando a mí?, se preguntó; la vio de reojo y supo que sí, que le estaba hablando a ella, so tonta. Le dijo que sí con la cabeza al notar que ella estaba sonriendo impaciente, y retiró su maletín del asiento para darle vía libre. Ella le dijo gracias y se acomodó con un sonoro suspiro de alivio estirando las piernas. La miró otra vez de reojo y cayó en la cuenta que era de su colegio y que la había visto un par de veces, aunque no sabía su nombre. Que era un curso mayor y que se sentaba con su primo Neji.

Cuando empezó a llover más fuerte, sacó el brazo hasta el codo por la ventanilla y lo empezó a agitar desafiando el viento que iba en sentido contrario por el impulso dado por el bus al ir andando; se dio cuenta, avergonzada, que su acompañante la observaba con curiosidad. Volvió el brazo tan bruscamente dentro que se golpeó contra un extremó y se apresuró a acariciárselo con la certeza que le aparecería un feo moratón.

La otra chica volvió su vista al frente pensando qué persona tan extraña era aquella y con la idea en la cabeza que ella le recordaba a alguien.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí, bien.

Era algo poco común, TenTen, como se llamaba ella, pocas veces se quedaba sin algo qué decir; se sintió inquieta, también; no le gustaba sentirse inquieta. A ella le gustaba sentirse segura, eso la llevaba a un estado equilibrado de felicidad, y a quién no le gustaba sentirse feliz; a ella le gustaba.

­­–Estudiamos en el mismo lugar y nunca te había visto, ¡qué extraño! –dijo sin nada más original qué decir. Esperaba que le respondiera, pero la otra persona no dijo nada.

–TenTen.

Hinata la miro, esta vez más directamente, dudando si responder a la invitación de su mano extendida; pero lo hizo, más por cortesía que por propio agrado.

–Hinata –dijo en voz baja, como si tratara de recordárselo a sí misma.

La miró a los ojos con timidez y esbozó una sonrisa.

–Wahh… ¡Qué ojos tan bonitos tienes! Yo conozco a alguien que los tiene igual. ¡Tal vez hasta se conozcan! –Hinata supo exactamente de quién le hablaba, y le correspondió el halago con un asentimiento de cabeza.

­–Es mi primo –dijo con algo de reserva y orgullo, apuntando hacia su pupila–. Son de herencia genética.

–Entonces eres una Hyuga ­–ella le dijo que sí con la cabeza.

TenTen pensó en su amigo y compañero de mesa, Neji Hyuga, en las tantas veces que ella lo había mirado furtivamente con los ojos del amor y que él, tal vez sin darse cuenta o intencionadamente, ignoraba. Ella sabía que él sólo la miraba como a una colega, y que la única muestra de aprecio que demostraba hacia ella, eran las veces en las que él la miraba con sus ojos severos y asentía con aprobación, y que, en esos momentos su corazón daba saltos de júbilo, al saber que existía en su mundo, aunque sólo fuera como una insignificante existencia. Patético. Pero ella estaba satisfecha con eso, con la firme e inevitable certeza martillándole en la cabeza que debía conformarse amándolo en silencio y al mismo tiempo ocupar el papel de la perfecta y normal compañera de clase.

**2 **

Cuando Itachi miraba con enojo y advertencia a su hermano, este no podía más que callar y obedecerle. Por ejemplo cuando se escondía tras las piernas del hermano mayor, con la tierna edad de cinco años, escapando de las reprimendas de su padre por alguna travesura hecha, sabiendo que la madre no intercedería por él ante un justo regaño y lo dejaría a merced del enojado padre, corría como si la vida se le fuera en ello a la habitación de su hermano, que frunciendo el entrecejo intercedía por él con aparente desagrado, y que después, cuando sabían que el padre no lo golpearía en cuanto lo viera, se cruzaba de brazos y le preguntaba «¿Qué haz hecho esta vez?», entonces Sasuke presurosamente lo soltaría todo hipando y con la cara contraída, Itachi lo reprendería cariñosa pero severamente y le obligaría ir ante el padre y disculparse adecuadamente.

Pero entonces, abruptamente a Sasuke se le acabó el amor por su hermano y el sentimiento fue reemplazado inmediatamente por el odio y pasado un largo tiempo sólo existía un sentimiento frío casi carente de sentido dentro de él como si estuviese vacío y nada más. Y Sasuke se había hecho a la idea de que él no existía, aunque se lo cruzaba por la casa varias veces en el día y en ese momento compartieran la cena, sentados uno frente al otro, sin mirarse siquiera, como negando la existencia del otro. Como si no existieran.

***

Sasuke Uchiha estaba recostado sobre la ventana, con las piernas puestas lánguidamente sobre el suelo; daba la impresión de que si no estuviese recostado podría caer en cualquier momento de rodillas. Tenía la nariz sobre los brazos y podía percibir el propio olor corporal, un poco como a leche, tal vez por el sudor, o tal vez por que no utilizaba ningún tipo de colonia. Veía el jardín, la calle, que se miraba después del portón de metal del colegio; lo veía todo como de manera ausente, como a través de una tela. Su mente estaba más ocupada pensando que tal vez habría arco iris, por que el cielo estaba como alistándose para llover. Pero no estaba entusiasmado, de cualquier forma eso llamado arco iris no era más que un fenómeno óptico y meteorológico que producía un espectro de luz continuo en el cielo cuando los rayos del sol atravesaban las partículas de humedad de la atmósfera.*

–¡Eh! ¡Sasuke! Que si vas a ir a la fiesta que va a hacer esta noche Ino en su casa, pregunta ella.

­–Mm-mm…–él no tenía ánimos siquiera de articular palabra y pensó que no quería ir, pero que igual lo terminarían arrastrando.

–¡Dice que sí, que a las 9 entonces! –respondió por él, Naruto, el chico que no sabía si le agradaba o no y que conocía desde hace mucho. Pensó que sí, que normalmente le agradaba, eso cuando no se ponía de insistente y de gritón. Cuando eso pasaba él no decía nada pero demostraba su desagrado en sus gestos y en su cara ceñuda.

Realmente se entendían bien, eso le agradaba, sólo había que decir algunas palabras o simplemente mirarlo y él entendía cualquier cosa; y el tener que ahorrar saliva y esfuerzos por ser entendido, era la mejor parte de todo y esto contrarrestaba casi por completo los defectos de Naruto. Casi, pero no por completo, por que muchas veces lo sacaba de quicio y le daban ganas de golpearlo.

Antes no era así, lo de entenderse bien; anteriormente sólo eran dos niños, uno ruidoso y entusiasta y otro silencioso y con dificultad a mostrar sus sentimientos. Sin nada en común, totalmente opuestos. Y lo único que los unió al principio fue la escuela a la que iban y el hecho de que estaban completamente solos. Que eran los últimos a los que recogían de la clase y que un día, más por no sentirse solos que por nada más empezaron a jugar, algo que se convirtió en costumbre y empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos.

***

–¿Ves ese chico de allá? El moreno.

–¿Cuál, Sasuke Uchiha?

–Sí, ¿sabías qué se dice de él? –Sasuke escuchó y de inmediato supo qué venía después– Que se ha acostado con la mitad de chicas del colegio y que lo hace con cualquiera.

No era cierto, no completamente aunque sea. Él se había acostado con algunas chicas, pero no con la mitad, era que la gente exageraba. Todo había empezado hace dos años, en una fiesta que organizó alguien en su casa por que los padres no estaban. Sasuke estaba sentado bebiendo un vaso de whiskey más entretenido en el balanceo del líquido dentro del recipiente que en nada más, mientras que los demás bailaban, bebían, fumaban, reían o follaban. Nada fuera de lo normal. Para eso se organizaban las fiestas en el instituto, sin nadie quien los controlara y con la libertad de convertirse en quien quisiera, sólo por una noche, al otro día el encanto se acabaría y las represiones y los deberes caerían como un charco de agua sucia en sus cabezas.

Sasuke sintió que había una mano sobre su hombro, enseguida se volvió y una chica que supo después, era de ultimo grado le sonreía con lujuria y con unos notables tragos de más encima. Él la miró, sin mayor interés y sin prestarle atención a la mirada descarada que le dirigía, como si lo quisiera devorar en cuanto él se descuidara.

–Hola. Tú eres Sasuke Uchiha, ¿verdad? Yo conozco a tu hermano –dijo sonriéndole, a Sasuke una especie de frío electrizante le recorrió la espalda erizándole los vellos–. ¿Me acompañas a un lugar más tranquilo? Es que me siento mareada.

Ella hizo decender sus dedos desde el hombro hasta la mano sin apartarlos un solo segundo, de una forma que a Sasuke le pareció muy erótica. Le cogió de la mano, como en una caricia muy obscena y lo guió hasta el piso de arriba sin que Sasuke dijera nada, con la vista clavada en sus manos unidas. Entraron a una habitación con una cama simple de vestidos color rosa con muñecos de felpa sobre ella. Bastante infantil. La chica se sentó sobre el colchón y palmeó un lugar cerca suyo como invitándolo a sentarse; Sasuke se sentó, no sin cautela, esperando a ver ella qué decía o qué hacía, con desgano y sin mucho interés y con algo de temor también.

–Tú me gustas mucho. Siempre esperé a hablarte…

ella le habló de la manera más sensual posible, agachándose lo suficiente para que la provocativa Y que se formaba en su pecho se mostrara, se lamía los labios y lo miraba fijamente, con una fuerte invitación flotando en el aire y sin importarle que Sasuke fuera dos años menor que ella. A Sasuke tampoco le importaba, ni siquiera lo sabía, y no era tonto, pero tampoco estaba ansioso. Sólo quería ver qué pasaba.

Sasuke no dijo nada y ella ahora se sentía insegura, había esperado que él, apenas llegar a la habitación la hubiera empujado con brusquedad sobre la cama, que la estrechara entre sus brazos y que le quitara la ropa y que la probara toda, que no quedaran lugares inexplorados. Pero él sólo la había mirado directamente, con los ojos intensos y hastiados que la volvían loca de deseo, sólo respirando.

–¿Y yo te gusto? –preguntó esta vez sin tanta convicción.

Sasuke la miró, como si no se hubiera esperado la pregunta, de arriba abajo. ¿Qué si le gustaba? Él no sabía si le gustaban ese par de ojos marrones, esos pechos generosos y esa piel lechosa que se veía tan tersa. Pero algo que se movía entre sus pantalones le dijo que sí, que le gustaba, que si quería la amaría hasta lo más hondo esta noche, sólo por esta noche… después no estaba seguro.

Su cabeza se movió más rápido que su lengua y dijo que sí con un tono aletargado. Ella lo miró con un poco más de esperanza y supo que ella debía dar el primer paso si quería que algo interesante sucediera esa noche.

Todo había empezado ese día, y después no pudo rechazar a las siguientes, sin saber por qué. Él la recordaba subirse sobre sus muslos con la ligereza de un gato, sacarle la camisa, los zapatos y deslizar el zip de su pantalón. Quitarse ella misma la blusa y el sujetador, sus bragas resbalando por sus piernas; cuando se separó un poco y acarició su caliente sexo, el placer, luego sumergirse entre el calido espacio entre sus muslos, los movimientos casi erráticos y de nuevo el placer. Luego nada, ahora ya no eran más que desconocidos, el encantamiento se había acabado y pronto volvería todo a la normalidad.

Ella había cumplido su caprichosa fantasía y estaba segura que no tenía más posibilidades con él, justo como con Itachi, que la había desechado justo después de haberla abrazado, y no pensaba cometer el mismo error de entonces, después de todo eran hermanos. Y él había perdido su virginidad y aunque ella no lo sabía había sido el primer amor del menor de los Uchiha. Un amor tonto y difuso del que después no quedó nada y se esparció como polvo.


End file.
